konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Café 5
The fifth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on September 3, 2018 along with the fifth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Leopardon[[Leopardon Papipurio| Papipurio]], Zoboron, and Kiddo 'as the main guests with their 'bookkeepers, Rupa, Hige, and Professor Riddle, as their servers. Summary After greeting them, Kiddo eagerly initiates the conversation between himself, Papipurio, and Zoboron by asking them for their opinion on adults who tell lies to children. Before he gets a response from either one of them, their partners all set down the trays of food. Professor Riddle can be seen chuckling which quickly prompts suspicion from Kiddo. Papipurio, after receiving his food, answers Kiddo's initial question saying there isn't much difference between the mean adults who lie and themselves who also tell lies sometimes. Kiddo becomes disappointed in this response and feels as if he's monologing due to Papipurio's lack of enthusiasm. Kiddo quickly decides he will give Papipurio his sea urchin sushi as a way to trick him. Papipurio quickly realizes that the sea urchin sushi is not actually sea urchin, but rather pudding mixed with soy sauce. Kiddo immediately becomes flustered wondering how come Papipuro was not tricked. Papipurio simply states that he's just that clever. Kiddo then takes notice of the lack of sweets in Papipurio's order and asks why would he order a burger when he is dining in a café where he's supposed to be enjoying sweets. Papipurio then asks Kiddo if he's ever heard of Big Circle Hamburgers which is one of the food items he has ordered. He explains that by eating large quantities of Big Circle Hamburgers, he'll be able to grow as tall as the mascot giant in the commercials for these hamburgers. Kiddo then exclaims that the giant from the commercial is not real and that he is being tricked. This prompts both Papipurio and Rupa to start feeling uneasy. Zoboron, to everyone's amazement including from her partner, speaks up and claims that they too has been lying to all of them as well. Everyone is in complete awe of this alone but Zoboron continues exclaiming that they're actually a witch and that they will use their magic to turn Kiddo and Papipurio into pigs. This quickly causes panic and fear among everyone in the Café as they try and get away from Zoboron. Zoboron laughs and thinks to themself how hilarious it is to trick children despite not actually being a witch and understands how Professor Riddle feels doing this. Despite it being claimed that the Big Circle Hamburger giant doesn't actually exist, behind the Café the same Big Circle Hamburger giant from the commercials can be seen suggesting that perhaps that wasn't a trick after all. Papipurio's Food Order Papipurio's order consists of two pieces of Big Circle Hamburgers as well as tropical juice as his beverage. Papipurio eats these hamburger pieces thinking it will help him become big and tall as the Big Circle Hamburger giant in the commercials that advertise these hamburgers. Zoboron's Food Order Zoboron's order is entirely vegetable based which consists of leafy greens such as spinach, a vegetable parfait, and tomato juice with no salt. Kiddo's Food Order Kiddo's order is made up of various sweets such as a grape jelly and mousse dessert, muscat juice, and Professor Riddle's specially prepared sea urchin sushi. Muscats are a type of grape and the Professor's sea urcchin sushi is actually just pudding mixed with soy sauce. Trivia * This Café reveals for the first time of Zoboron's ability to speak. Prior to this in the original manga, Zoboron's ability to speak was never shown and was silent during the entirety of their appearance. * It is suggested that Zoboron is possibly female based on the usage of the Japanese word for witch, 魔女(Majo), where it has a feminine connotation. * It is revealed that the reason Zoboron never spoke during the battle to decide king after meeting Hige was simply because they thought there was no point in it and also decided on giving up becoming king. Category:Kiddo Category:Leopardon Papipurio Category:Zoboron Category:Professor Riddle Category:Rupa Category:Hige Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version